


Knead

by Infie



Series: Wet Work [5]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has a long day and Max greets him with a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knead

Alec stood, motionless in the darkness, eyes fixed on his designated area of control. He was outlined by moonlight, and Max took a moment to drink in the sight of her love all traced with silver, before she glided soundlessly towards him. 

"Boo!" 

Alec jumped like he'd been shot, spinning around and lashing out a fist. She dodged him easily and laughed. 

"Feeling a little tense, Alec?" Max's eyes danced with merriment. He straightened and raised an eyebrow. 

"Nothing a long hot bath won't cure." 

Max's lips twitched, but she shook her head. "Sorry. All the water is out in TC. No bath for you." 

Alec fell back against the fence lining the roof and groaned. "No no no," he said. "This is my 26th hour up here, and I finally get out off in..." He checked his watch. "Another half hour! I need a hot shower.. bath.. something." 

Max patted him on the shoulder, watching the muscles jump under her hand. "You do seem a little extra strung." She fought back a grin. "I'll see what I can do." 

"Thanks, Max." Alec regained his feet reluctantly and sighed before retaking his watch position. 

Max watched him sympathetically for a long moment before giving him a quick hug and starting for the door. She flipped open her cell phone when she was safely out of earshot and dialled rapidly. "Hey, OC, I need a favour..." 

* * *

Alec dragged himself through the door an hour later, and dropped immediately onto the sofa. He sprawled gracefully, letting his head fall against the back of the couch and closing his eyes in gratitude. He heaved a huge sigh. His nose twitched, and he opened his eyes, rolling his head to look towards the door of the bedroom. 

"Is that sandalwood?" He blinked, then sniffed again. He lifted his head. "Max? Is that sandalwood?" 

Max appeared in the doorway, smiling. "Hey! I thought I heard you come in." She glided across to him, bent, and kissed him softly. "I have a surprise for you." 

"You got the water back on?" Alec flashed a huge grin. "The sandalwood is our bubblebath?" He looked so hopeful that Max laughed out loud. 

"No." Alec's face fell, and she stroked his cheek gently. "But it's still a good surprise. Come on." She took his hand and tugged. 

"I'm so tired, Max." He resisted with closed eyes and a laughing groan. "Can't I just stay here?" 

"No." Max gave a harder pull and brought him reluctantly to his feet. 

"Max... I don't think I'm up for anything toni..." he broke off as he hit the doorway, his face breaking into a delighted grin. "Oh, wow, Max.... Does this mean what I think it does?" 

The bed had been draped with a soft black flannel sheet. A small end table had been moved into the room, and held a single box candle and oil canister. The sandalwood scent was rising from the oil, and Alec took a deep, appreciative breath. Max wriggled past him into the room, and waved a hand. 

"Strip." 

Alec immediately pulled his T-shirt over his head and threw it over his shoulder. His hands went to the button of his jeans, and even as Max laughed he was stripping them off his legs. He lost the socks and boxers in a blur of movement. He dropped onto the bed with unselfconscious grace. 

Max laughed. Alec twisted his head and looked at her over one bare shoulder. "What are you waiting for?" He snuggled into the soft cloth, blinking at her endearingly. She smiled as she took in the sight of his beautiful nude body, delineated by the black sheet. 

Max's eyes swept the length of his body, and he grinned at her expression. She approached him slowly and crawled onto the bed, before reaching over and pouring a small amount of the heated oil into her hands. She scootched down, and he groaned as her small hands encircled his right foot, rubbing the massage oil deeply into his skin. She pressed against the ball of his foot, flexing it in her hands. Alec gave a long shuddering sigh as her fingers rhythmically pressed and released his flesh, moving to his ankle before switching to the left. He closed his eyes and wriggled even deeper into the covers. 

Max bent and placed a kiss on his instep, then poured more oil on her hands and shifted to his calves. She covered every inch with a thin coating of the warm, slippery substance, then went back over it, kneading deeply into the tight, knotted muscles. Alec gave a deep, appreciative growl as she hit a particularly tight knot. She grinned, lifted his foot, and nipped the sensitive heel lightly, making him jerk in surprise. 

"No fair!" He complained. "I thought I was supposed to be relaxing here." 

"You're right." She kissed the spot gently, then returned to massaging his calf. She paused to dip into the oil again, then slid one slippery hand up his thigh, kneading the flesh of his hamstrings with firm pressure. Alec heaved a deep breath and exhaled on a groan. 

"Max. That feels so good. Wonderful." She slipped her hands underneath his leg and flexed them against his quads. He moaned again. " _Beyond_ wonderful. Ahhhhhhhh." 

Max switched legs, pausing just long enough to plant a kiss at the base of his spine. She gave the second thigh the same treatment as the first, working intently and grinning at the assortment of contented noises Alec was making. Her fingers bit deeply into the muscles of his leg and she bit back a groan of her own at the sensation of hot skin against the pads of her fingertips. 

Five minutes and another dip into the oil later, Max slid slippery fingers over the taut curve of his buttocks. Tense muscles bunched under her hands, then slowly relaxed as she kneaded patiently. She kissed his back again, nipping him gently. He heaved a sigh and relaxed further, and Max laughed softly against his skin. Her hands slid slickly up his sides, and she began to work on his back. Max worked her fingers against the smooth soft skin and hard muscles there, flexing rhythmically. She traced every bone in his spine, rubbed her thumbs against his ribs. Alec breathed out on a groan, and she moved higher, working her fingers against the back of his neck, caressing his barcode before kneading deeply into the skin. She burrowed her fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp, then worked her way down each arm to the tips of his fingers. She paused to look at him, sprawled loosely on the black covers, skin glistening faintly with the sheen of oil, head turned away. She felt heat pool heavily between her thighs, and her skin tightened with desire. 

Max smiled widely, and nudged Alec's shoulder for him to turn over and let her work on his front. There was no response, so she pushed him more insistently. He gave a mutter and snuggled deeply into the covers, and she blinked, then got off the bed and moved around to the other side, to take a look. 

Alec was firmly, deeply asleep; he looked more relaxed than she'd seen him in weeks. For the first time in days his forehead was free from furrows of tension. His dark lashes swept his cheeks, and the fine arch of his brow over his closed lids was so perfect it made her catch her breath. His lips were parted slightly, and as she watched he licked them before subsiding back into sleep. The dim light in the room gilded every long line of his body. 

He was beautiful. And he was hers. 

Max felt her eyes sting, and she blinked rapidly to clear them. She bit her lip, then smiled. She returned to the other side of the bed, stripped quickly, and joined him. She cuddled up to his warm side, snuggling against him and drawing the topsheet over their bodies. As she lowered her head to kiss his barcode she caught sight of the clock. 

12:02 am. 

She smiled. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," she murmured, then nuzzled closer and closed her eyes, inhaling the warm heat of his body. "Sleep well." 

-30-


End file.
